


Lestrade

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lestrade is disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade

Lestrade slumped onto the sofa, his silver-grey head sinking into his hands. He was strung out, wrung out, shaking, exhausted.  
  
He groaned, his eyes shut. He raised his head and dragged his hands over his face. He opened his eyes.  
  
Nope. Still there.  
  
Wrung-out, strung-out, shaking consulting detective.  
  
He had stopped by with no other intention than opening a few beers with John; maybe watch the match. He knew that Sherlock didn’t care about sport in the slightest and would spend the evening on the sofa, complaining. He didn’t mind. He never had.  
  
It wasn’t like he had a lot of other mates. Oh, sure, he’d go out for pint with the lads once in a while, but that was more like an obligation. Team-building, if you will.  
  
But he had spent time with Sherlock. Between cases. For years, now, he realized. What some would consider ludicrous evenings of chess and deductions; pasta and protests against the real world. He never could have explained what it was that drew him to the frankly ridiculous man.  
  
Then John Watson had turned into a real mate, and it was fine to just show up. Most of the time.  
  
And then there were evenings like this. He hesitated. Sigh. Pulled out his mobile.  
  
It wasn’t as if it was his first Sherlock-centric drugs bust.  
  



End file.
